Tales of a Sandbox,
by purpledragon6
Summary: After a bike accident, Ed realizes he can't do certain things he used to be able to, like concentrait, ride a bike, or even read and write. When his own parents starts calling him dumb, Ed is determined to prove them wrong, but in order to do that he needs to finish pre-school, elementary school, middle school and high school.With the help of two very special friends,and a sandbox.
1. We first visit the sandbox for storytime

Ed sat alone in the sandbox behind his pre-school. He sadly drew a line in the sand, then a circle, then another line. It kinda looked like a dinosour. Dinosours made him happy, but at that moment his beautiful drawing was destroyed by a pair of red sneakers. He knew those red shoes anywhere. Eddy.

"Whats wrong with you monobrow?" He asked in a somewhat gruff voice, obviously upset that the teacher had awoken him from his nap and made him go outside to play.

"Eddy?" Ed sighed tossing his shovel in the dirt outside the box.

He was about to continue when he heard a small thump. When he turned his head he saw their new friend, Edd, laying face first in the dirt, his foot still hooked around the handle of the green shovel. Before his friend could make sense of what happened, he too was pulled into the sandbox by the other two Eds.

"Double D. I wanna be smart. Like you." Ed said giving his friends a very sad look. "I wanna a High School Diploma and all that stuff dat prove your smart.

Double D smiled and patted Ed's head.

"You are smart Ed, who said your not?" Double D asked.

"My daddy... Since they talked about putting me in easy class..." Ed sighed.

Edd and Eddy knew what he was talking about. About a year ago the three were riding their bikes up and down the sidewalk. Sarah was laying on a blanket and playing with blocks, though she never actually built anything with them, she had a habbit of sucking on them then throwing them. Today was no different. Only today one of the blocks she threw hit the wheel of Ed's bike, causing him to crash and just about split his head open.

* * *

Eddy remembered jumping on the hospital bed and saying "Good news lumpy." This was the time when he would pat the bump on Ed's head "Me and D saw the inside of your head! Good news is you gotta brain!"

After Ed got home, things were suddenly difficult for him, like eating cereal, concintrating, or even riding his old bike. His parents and the doctors and a few teachers began talking about 'special classes' and 'home school'. Home school was something his mom prefered.

"Whats the kid need school for? Hes already brain-dead we might as well keep him outside and use him as a birdbath!" His dad would say when ever mommy brought up the word 'school'.

"Lets at least see how he does in pre-school, maybe he'll learn, he might not need special classes or to be home schooled." Was Mommy's answer.

"Or send him to your sisters house! If she could teach cats to plant cabbage she sure as shit can teach Ed a thing or two about math! Or maybe how to be useful."

His mother would sigh and leave the room. "Lets at least see how he does in pre-school." And that was the last time the topic was ever brought up.

* * *

"Thats not fair!" Double D complained. "Children with special needs aren't dumb! They just learn at a different rate then others. But most children like that often prove to be very smart, and I would know, my cousin Erin taught me everything she knows about the pedel steel guitar and shes special needs."

"Yap yap yap." Eddy mumbled.

"D? Will you help me be smart?" Ed asked looking at his friend awkwardly.

"Of course I will. And Eddy will help too. Won't you Eddy?" Double D asked taking Ed's hands in his and turning towards Eddy.

"Ok Ok, Fine." Eddy mumbled, and was suddenly pulled into a tight hug Ed and Double D.

* * *

**A/N: Double D's cousin is named and based after my older sister Erin, who has Autism but shes a pro on the piano! This is kinda supposed to be like Flowers for Algernon.**


	2. ABCs and Pictures in the clouds

So the three friends found themselves sprawled out in the sandbox once again. Ed and Eddy were laying on their backs creating picture out of clouds. Double D was sitting upwards, holding a stick in one hand and a pile of sand in the other, trying to sculpt a mini-pyramid. A calm and peacefull silence surrounded them.

"Can we make me smart now?" Ed asked finally sitting up and laying his chin on Double D's sculpture.

"Thats what I was waiting for." Double D said with a smile as he patted Ed's head. "Now we have a test comeing up, how well do you know your ABCs?"

"A,B,C,D,L,M,N,O,G." Ed said folding his arms and smiling.

"Not quite Ed." Double D said, picking up the stick again and writing in the sand.

**A**

**B**

**C**

"Now, this is a simple way of remembering things. A poem."

"A poem?" Ed asked poking at the sand letters.

"Like this Ed." Double D said, scribbling some letters into the sand.

**A is for apples which comes from a tree.**

"Your turn Eddy." Double D said handing him the stick.

Eddy yawned and grabbed the stick and quickly wrote something down and handed the stick back to Edd and plopped his head back down into the sand.

**B is for best friends Edd and Eddy.**

"Good one Eddy!" Edd said grinning ear from ear.

"Yeah yeah whatever, now its Ed's turn." Eddy mumbled, pulling his base-ball cap over his eyes and trying to take a nap.

Ed nervously took the stick and wrote his part of the poem.

**C is for cranberries which I don't like one bit, except with grapefruit, relish and a sprig of mint.**

The other two Eds leaned over the scribbles and stared at it for a moment then looked up at each other.

"A little silly,but very clever." Edd said smiling.

"Thats kinda good actually." Eddy admitted.

Edd drew a few more letters and gave Ed back the stick. He quickly began to draw in the sand again.

**D is for Double D who is making me smart.**

**E is for Eddy who really does have a heart.**

**F is for friends, which I've had from the start.**

He handed the stick to Double D and He took over.

**G is for good times until death do us part.**

**H is for hotdog which you get from a cart.**

**I is for ice pop usually not tart.**

Double D handed the stick to Eddy.

**J is for jackrabbit which makes Ed sneeze.**

**K is for kickball, which i win with ease.**

**L is for lemon which without sugar makes me queeze.**

"Queeze!? Thats not a word." Double D complained.

"Is so!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

In a fit of rage, Eddy jumped on Double D and the two began to bite and punch each other, fighting over what was a word and what wasn't. Ed laughed and picked up the stick and finished the poem. Ending with Z.

**Z is for zzz, while I take a nap and wait for Edd and Eddy.**

While the two Ed boys fought Ed napped in the sand, and after a good fifteen minutes the other two Eds had passed out.

And the three boys slept, under the pictures found in the sky. Which was actually Ed's part in the poem.


	3. Pizza Math

A year later the boys found themselves in the same place they were a year ago. In the same sandbox, under the same pictures in the sky, only like the three children in the box, they had grown up as well. The old poem had been copied into a coloringbook and wiped away by summer rain.

"Ugh! I can't believe summer is over already!" Eddy snarled thrashing his fists in the air.

"No no Eddy, I find school to be quite an enjoyable exsperience." Double D said patting one of Eddy's fists which was only a few inches away from his nose.

"Me too, teacher says my ABC poem was so good! She said she was gonna hang it in her room for all her other classes to see!" Ed said happily as he flopped back into the sand. "Hey who wants pizza?"

"Yeah, pizza sounds good right now." Eddy mumbled whiping his eyes and sitting up.

"Look guys! I found a bug!" Ed yelped picking up the bug and holding it out for his friends to see.

Double D took the bug from him and placed it on a flower near the bright red box.

"First things first, pizza!" Eddy yelped jumping up and racing out of the box, trampling the flower as he ran.

Double D rolled his eyes and carefully stepped out of the box but missed his step and fell flat on his face. Again.

"Come on Double D, time for school." Ed said smiling as he helped his friend up.

"School? Ed its still August first. School doesn't start until the seventeenth of August." Double D corrected his friend.

"Whoes talking about school?" Ed asked scratching his head.

Double D sighed.

"Perhaps we should work on your ability to focus next Ed?" Double D asked patting his friends back as the two linked arms and walked to Eddy's house together.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

The three boys were now in the bright pink kitchen, standing under the artifcial paintings in the cottage cheese ceiling above them in place of the ones they made in the clouds outside. They had changed out of their summer shorts and cartoon T-shirts and were now wearing cheif smocks and caps.

"First we need two cups of flour." Double D said holding up the bag and adding in the fluffy white dust into their pink mixing bowl. "Now a table spoon of yeast."

Eddy dipped the spoon in and added the yeast into the powder and mixed them all together. Double D then handed Ed a cup of water and that too was added to the bowl.

"Now real quick, lets wash our hands and need the pizza dow." Double D said smiling as he scooted over towards the sink and washed his already clean hands even cleaner.

Ed walked over and was about to do the same but stopped as soon as the soap touched his skin.

"It itches Double D! I think it may be made outta bunnies! Cause they make me itch too!" Ed said in almost a panic.

Double D took his friend's hands in his and let the water wash over them as he scrubbed the soap over them and washed them off.

"Thats the suckers way." Eddy mumbled pulling out some hand sanitier and putting it on his hands and begun needing the dow.

Ed and Edd followed his example and soon sause and cheese were added.

"Now we each get a quarter of the pizza to put on what ever we want." Eddy said "So keep your fava beans off my side D!"

Double D giggles and began to spread said bean on his side of the pizza. Eddy added what ever meat he could find to his side, while Ed took out some chicken and sprinkled it on his side as well as Eddy's.

"Hey! Bird-brain!" Eddy yelped gesturing to the chicken on the pizza. "Your getting chicken on my side!"

"No I'm not! You said I got a quarter of the pizza." Ed whimpers.

Double D patted his friends back and spimply whiped the chicken away from Eddy's side. Ed sighed.

"Ed, this is a quarter." Double D said making a plus on the pizza with more sause.

"Can you make me smart in math next?" Ed asked.

"Yes Ed, and I even have an idea of how we'll do it." Double D said smiling.

So while they waited for their pizza to bake, the boys had run back to their sandbox and worked on what Double D called 'Pizza Math'.


End file.
